1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a ferrite block assembly.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,522 discloses electrical connectors with ferrite blocks; one of the ferrite blocks having connector pin slots. Ferrite blocks are used in squib electrical connectors as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,152,775 and 6,234,843 for example which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. There is a desire to improve assembly of squib electrical connectors to allow for faster assembly.